A Little Touch
by Myrne
Summary: High School!Rumbelle. 15 year old Rumple Gold crushes on Belle French, hard. He just wants his first kiss to be her.


A Little Touch

**Summary: **High School!Rumbelle. 15 year old Rumple Gold crushes on Belle French, hard. He just wants his first kiss to be her.

_Hello there, still no new chapter of "Just Overwhelm Me"… Ugh, I know. Still a writers block for that one. If you have ideas, pm me, maybe I can do something with them. :) Here's a cute High School Rumbelle story. This story will be a few chapters long. I haven't planned out how much yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I know.  
Enjoy!_

Rumple Gold flipped his hair back over his shoulder and eyed around nervously. His heart was beating loudly, and he felt it in his throat. Today was the day he would approach her, he could do this, he really could.

With new self confidence, he set foot into Storybrooke High, making his way to Algabra, on the second floor. Belle would be in that class too, and he could start with his plans to ask her out on a date. Hopefully, just hopefully, she'd say yes.

Books tightly in his hands (he didn't want a repeat of last time, when he was so startled by Belle saying 'Hi' to him that he dropped his books, almost on her feet!), he entered the classroom, smiling at Belle sitting in the front row with a book on the desk, open in the middle. Her eyes were flying over the page, obviously very focused on the story. Rumple needed to pull her back into reality before some bully would do it.

"Hey Belle," he carefully mumbled, and Belle looked up, startled. Widening her eyes, she smiled slightly, putting a book marker in the book and closed it.

"Hi Rumple." With a kind smile, she watched him. Before Rumple could make a complete fool of himself, he sat down next to her, before her best friend Ruby could. Her eyebrows shot almost into her hair line and she looked at him with a crooked smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Back was the heart beating and Rumple blinked his eyes. Never was his company adressed as a 'pleasure'. Normally, the kids in school avoided him like he had the plague. But Belle never did that, she was kind to him. It wasn't like they were friends, but she was the only one who seemed to understand him. Maybe because they were avoiding Belle too. They called her 'nerd' and just because she wasn't wearing skirts and tank tops, they thought she was a lesbian. Belle could survive the bullying, because it was put down to a minimum ever since Ruby decided to be her best friend.

Rumple was kind of happy Ruby did that. Ruby was not afraid to step up, and when it seemed that someone had some nasty things to say about Belle, Ruby would shut the person up with her looks. Nobody wanted to piss off Ruby or you had a serious problem.

"Rumple?" Belle cocked her head, still staring at him quietly.

Rumple looked up alarmed, shooting an apologetic smile to Belle. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought there for a moment. Um, I just… I just wanted to sit next to you? I could go away, if you want to. I understand if Ruby wants to sit here." He looks up, and speak of the devil, Ruby was entering the class. In her short dress and high heels (and that on this age, Rumple still didn't understand), she had a lot of guys watching her.

Belle looked at Ruby and gestured something at her. With a smirk, Ruby nodded and sat down at the other side of the room, winking at her and then turning around to talk to Harold, her on and off boyfriend, who was clearly smitten with her. Ruby not so much with him, but she loved to keep him close, just in case she wasn't receiving enough attention. He knew that, but he wanted her nonetheless.

"Oh no, Rumple. Ruby will survive. You can be my neighbour." Belle turned around, her legs neatly underneath the desk as the teacher entered the classroom. Rumple did the same, disappointed in the fact he couldn't chat with Belle for a while longer. He just had to write that note and give it to her, and hopefully they could chat some more, but then about planning their date…

"Good morning class," Mr. Nolan exclaimed, and the whole class immediately quieted down. Everyone loved Mr. Nolan. He was double majored, as an algabra teacher, but also as a gym teacher. He was just cool like that. Rumple really looked up at him. All the female teachers at this school were into him, married or not. But he was happily married to Mary Margaret, a kind kindergarten teacher, who made her appearance often after he was done working, leaning out of their car with the kids in the back. Rumple often saw them leaving the school parking lot, after Mr. Nolan had pressed a kiss on her lips and ruffled the hair of his son and daughter.

"Good morning, Mr. Nolan," the class called out, like they all shared one voice. Belle's voice was close to him, and rang through the class in an angelic way. Rumple bit on the inside of his cheek to remain silent.

Soon, Mr. Nolan was standing in front of the white board, explaining something very hard, writing furiously with the black sharpie. Rumple had long ago decided to give up on algebra. He would never get this subject. Mr. Nolan had kindly tried to explain things to him after school, but it just didn't stick.

Belle was a star at algebra, and was also writing furiously. Rumple ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook, grabbing his pen, and zoned out, putting Mr. Nolan's voice on the background.

_Dear Belle…_

Could he start with 'Dear Belle'? Wouldn't it be a bit too much? He crossed the word 'Dear', content with just 'Belle'.

_I feel very stupid about the way to ask this, but I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me on Friday? If you accept, I could also take you out on dinner._

_Kind regards,  
Rumple_

He read over the note a few times, and swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of his heart beating in his throat. He had to do it _now_, or else he would chicken out. He folded it neatly and bent to Belle's desk, placing the note on top of her notebook. Belle looked up from writing, a surprised look on her face. Rumple nodded, encouraging her to open the note and quickly turned, so he was facing the whiteboard again, very afraid of her reaction. A minute or so after he had given her the note, she returned it, with a little stroke over his hand with her fingers, leaving a warm trail. Rumple smiled, hoping this was a good sign and opened the note. Underneath his scribbling, in her perfect handwriting, was written:

_I'd love to._

Ending with a little heart, Rumple's own heart threatened to beat out of his chest and turned around quickly, immediately meeting Belle's face, who was smiling just as bright as him. She winked at him and mouthed: "later!" and then turned around to face Mr. Nolan again. She flew with his eyes over the whiteboard, adding some things to her notes and then flashed another smile at Rumple.

Rumple was sure he would he would faint. Belle had just agreed to go out with him! He felt like he was on top of the world right now, and with a dreamy smile, he faced Mr. Nolan, pretending to listen. But daydreaming about Belle and their date on Friday was much, much better.


End file.
